sleeping sexy
by Love Bird2000
Summary: Chandler is weirdly aroused by his best friend... One day he found Joey sleeping in the perfect position... AN- Rated M for well, you know what... XD WARNING: M\M sexual contact, I gess you can call that sexual abuse
1. Chapter 1

**_Chandler is weirdly aroused by his best friend... One day he found Joey sleeping in the perfect position..._**

**_AN- Rated M for well, you know why... XD_**

**_WARNING: M\M sexual contact, I gess you can call that sexual abuse..._**

* * *

`What the fuck is happening to me?!' Thought Chandler Bing while watching his best friend, Joey Tribbiany, rehersing his lines. In the past coupel days everything Joey did turned Chandler on. He allways helped Joey with his auditions and head- shots and stuff.. this time they rehersed a scene from DOOL (Days Of Our Lifes), where Dr. Drake Rommorey/ Jessica finds out that her lover doesn't care if she's trapped in a men's bod, and then the were supposed to kiss... Chandler played Tom, the lover, and Joey Played Jessica. The kiss was close and Chandler could feel the tention in his pents begin.

"Hi Jess" said chandler.

"Tom" said joey

"Listen, I just wanted to say that.." chandler said and got closer to joey. "It really doesn't matter how you look or inside who your`e in... I will always love you" now they were only inches from each other.

"Tom..." Joey said with an amazed tone. Then suddenly their lips met.

'Damm joey can kiss!' Chandler thought. Then he felt joey's tongue on his mouth, as if asking to enter, so of cours chandler opened his mouth and let it... finally the moment he's been waiting for has come! Their tongues danced together and chandler wanted more... he pulled himself closer to joey and he wasn't aware that joey could feel the very noticeable boner in his pents.. in one quicke motion he joey pulled back and pused chandler away. "What the hell chan?" Joey yelled. Chandler blushed deeply "Im sorry Im sorry! I don't know what happend!" Chandler said "it won't happen' again, I promise" he said. Joey couldnt speek, he just couldnt belive that his best friend could do this. So he just turned around and ran toward his room. "Jo! Joey!" Chandler yelled after him, but he was frozen, he couldnt run, he couldnt move, so he just stayed in the middle of the living room, parrelayzd.

* * *

_'Dear Diary,_

_I can't belive I am even writing in you, but I have no choice. I can't talk about what happend yesterday with enyone. But I, Chandler Bing, just kissed my best friend. I know that it was partly his fault, I mean, whay the fuck did you pick me to rehers a kissind scene with you, Joey? But I shouldn't have let him deepen the kiss... I should have stoped it before, but I couldnt! I enjoyed it waaaay to much, more than I should have... I felt like if I'll stop,I'll regret it forever. But now it's worse, I wanted more, I let him know that I have feelings toward him, I was aroused and I was confused but it is no exuse... I ran him away, the only person tha really cared about me, that exepted me fot who I was, that never, ever judjed me and loughed at me. And why? Because I let my heart controle me, I should have let the kiss end, to not give myself into the pleasure and joy. Now I just want to die, he won't talk to me and won't even look at me... something that you just wouldn't understand... why? 'Couse youre a book! That's why! A book that I got from my damm mother for cristmas last year, I never would have writen in you if it weren't a life and death situation... if you could, I'd bet you'd ask every single person I know is I ever le myself cere..._

_Love, Chandler... Whatever..._

* * *

AN- I know it's a litlle short but it is my first fanfic... please rate& review!

And always remmember: YOURE MY LOBSTERS!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chandler's POV-**

Hell i dont even understand what happend last night... one thing i know, i am making out with joey; and next **I AM WRITING IN A FUCKING DIARY! I CAN'T EVEN CALL IT A JOURNAL!**And why? Why did I let him deppen the kiss?! We didn't speek since... I gess it's 'couse I am to embaressed and he, well he is still shocked. It is 3 AM and about an hour ago I heard Jo coming out of his room and watching TV. A few minutes ago he fell asleep.. how I know? Well I can hear him snoring his adorable litlle snors... OK I gess I am good to go now... I walked out of my room and froze in my place, with a tiny smile on my face. Joey was laying on his tummy on the back of the couch, sleeping deeply. I have no idea how he got to that position, and why but there was a series of images of what I could do to him in that position... I tried to snap out of it but I realized that there is no point so I thought 'Oh, what the hell...' and got closer to the couch. I tried to wake him up in any way posible exept a bowl of water on his face, only 'cause I didn't really wanted him to wake up, and he didn't wake up. Suddnly a rush of adrenallin went through me and I got behind him, my dick allready ready and hard, pulled his pents down, carffuly, and noticed that he was going 'Comando'. I smiled to myself as I pulled my cock out. My hend went in front of joey and grabbed his dick, I was surprised of how big it was, and started rubbing it back and fourth. He let out a small moan, wich mede me even harder. With my other hand, I layied my dick in frond of his ass hole, his cute ass... and slowly pushed myself inside him. I was longer then I expected, 'cause it took me a long time to get fully in him. I started going out of him and then in again, he let out a moan and so did I. I started speeding up, rubbing his dick harder and faster he cryied out "oh! Chandler! Yeah! Harder, faster! Again! Again! Oh oh oh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh god! Chan! Yeah yeah oh god yeah! Candleeeeeeerrrrr!" Wait a sec... did he just moand my name? I felt like I was close to climax when joey turned around, with his eyes still shut and caused my to pull out of him. He got on his knees, still asleep, grabbed my dick, put it in his mouth and began stroking and sucking it. I was shocked but still went on with it. As I face- fucked him we both moaned together when I came in his mouth he swallowd every single drop of my joice, still sleeping then he got to his feet, searched for my head, and when he found it, he pushed me down to my knees so I was right in front of his throbing dick and pushed my mouth on it. I sucked on his dick lightly, it was so big so I had to realy work hard to get it all in my mouth, he moand my name over end over and over, wich made me hard again. Then he pushed me away, I was worried that he might woke up but no.. he pushed me on the carpet and we suddenly we were at the 69 position.. both out dicks in the other mouth as we both came on the same time. I quickly dressed up and dressed him up, got him in the seme position he was when I found him cleaned around, so that he wouldn't know what happend tonight, and went to my room to write every single detail in my DIARY.. DAMM!

* * *

Ok so this was chapter two... if you liked please tell me so I can keep writing

And just remmember: WHEN YOU WANNA MOVE A COUCH YOSE MONICA.. SHE IS FREAKISHLY STRONG...


End file.
